


The Conference Room

by alicesprings



Series: Smutverse [1]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty one-shot co-written with newssodark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conference Room

“You’ve got too many keys,” Reid says.

Luke turns to look at him, one corner of his mouth tugging up into a small smile. His keyring is packed so full of keys and stupid keychains that he can just barely fit his finger through it, but he twirls it around for Reid’s benefit. It’s cold out, and when Luke speaks his breath is visible in the air.

“I’m a very important person,” he says sagely.

“Keeper of the keys?” Reid asks, tilting his head to the side. The big awning over the entry to the foundation casts them both in shadow from the streetlamp. Luke’s jawline looks sharp in the dim light, and Reid reaches up without thought to graze his fingers over it. Luke looks at him, smiles, a flash of white teeth. Reid steps closer to him and goes back to watching him sift through his wealth of keys.

Luke eventually finds the right one and shoves it into the keyhole, turning the lock with a click. Reid doesn’t say anything, but he automatically reaches around Luke to push the door open and hold it open for him. Luke grins at him again, drops his keys into his pocket and rubs his fingers down Reid’s stomach through his thick shirt, like a silent ‘thank you’, and then walks inside.

Reid comes in behind him, and stays still while Luke turns off the alarm. He’s looking around at the empty, dimly-lit entryway thoughtfully. He’s only been here a few times before, and never at night. It looks different like this, empty and dark. Luke takes his hand and tugs him along through the lobby.

“C’mon,” he says. “I just need to grab some crap out of one of the conference rooms.”

“Mm,” Reid says helpfully. His fingers lace through Luke’s and curl further inward, nails pressing soft crescent moons into the back of Luke’s hand. Luke grins a little and pulls him closer so their shoulders bump as they walk.

The conference room is on the second floor. Luke immediately takes them to the stairs, instead of taking the elevator like Reid’s sure he normally would, and then it’s three left turns through the labyrinth-esque corridors to a set of big glass doors that look into a conference room. Luke unlocks them and Reid pushes them open and they walk inside.

The conference table is big - a twelve-seater - and made of wood, the rich mahogany gleaming in the dim light coming in through the windows. _Sturdy_ , thinks Reid, looking around the room.

Luke’s at the head of the table, chewing his lip thoughtfully as he flips through folders and paperwork, the sound loud in the quiet room.

“Take off your clothes,” Reid says quietly.

“What?” Luke’s head snaps up.

“Take off your clothes,” Reid repeats.

Luke laughs nervously. “Reid, what...” he trails off at the deadly serious look on Reid’s face.

“Take. Off. Your. Clothes." Reid punctuates each word with a step closer to Luke.

Luke’s biting his lip again, eyes shifting nervously.

“Now,” Reid says, and the commanding tone in his voice makes Luke’s hands go shakily up to the buttons on his shirt, fingers undoing them one at a time until it’s hanging open. Reid raises an eyebrow pointedly and Luke takes a deep shuddering breath and pushes his shirt off.

Reid nods at Luke’s pants and watches as Luke steps out of them, kicking off his socks and shoes as well until he’s standing there in just his underwear.

Reid reaches out and runs one finger right down the middle of Luke’s chest, stopping at the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

“Off,” Reid says, and Luke swallows, pushing them down over his hips until they pool at his feet.

“Very nice,” Reid says, circling around to inspect Luke from all sides. Luke looks uncertain, eyes darting around to watch Reid as he stalks around the room, not sure what his plan is. Luke’s body seems to be in complete agreement with Reid, though; he’s hard and already leaking a little.

Reid stops in front of Luke again, not talking, just watching him with intense dark eyes for what seems like an unbearably long time. Slowly, his hand comes up to the front of his pants, rubbing at the bulge there and Luke’s eyes zero in on it. Reid unzips his pants, opening them up just enough to get his hard cock out and then Luke’s bent over the conference table and Reid’s slicked up with lube that Luke didn’t even know he had on him and then he’s inside him so fast Luke’s not entirely sure how it happened.

Luke is impossibly tight and hot around him, pulling Reid in like he needs him there. Reid curls his fingers around Luke’s hipbone, presses his thumb hard into the dimple on Luke’s back above his ass. His other hand crawls up Luke’s torso to his chest, splays flat over one of Luke’s nipples. Luke is breathing in sharp little pants against the table, bracing himself with his elbows on rich dark wood. Reid leans over him, forces Luke to spread his legs wider and snaps his hips forward, fucking Luke as hard and as deep as he can.

“Reid,” Luke gasps, voice weak and a little wrecked. Reid licks a broad stripe over the nape of Luke’s neck, sucks a bruise into the juncture between his neck and his shoulder. Luke is moving against him, with him, shoving back onto his cock and these hot, needy sounds are breaking past his lips. He turns his head to the side, breathes Reid’s name and Reid can see his face. His lips are parted and wet and his eyes are closed, black lashes dark smudges on his cheeks.

Reid slows his thrusts, starts to draw them out, punishing. Luke’s hands kind of scrabble on the wood, desperate, and it makes Reid’s cock throb hard. He tongues the sweat off of his upper lip and grips Luke’s hip harder.

“You like this?” he murmurs.

Luke nods jerkily, makes a soft sound that catches thick in his throat. “Yes,” he breathes. “Yeah. Meeting.”

“What?” Reid tongues at Luke’s earlobe, thrusting into him, the head of his cock hitting Luke’s prostate hard enough that Luke gives a soft little cry that bites off into a moan.

“Meeting,” Luke manages. “Tomorrow.”

“You have a meeting in here tomorrow?” Reid says, and Luke nods jerkily again.

“Big,” Reid thrusts. “Important,” thrust. “Meeting?”

“Nngh,” Luke moans.

“You gonna be thinking about this tomorrow?” Reid whispers into Luke’s ear and he moans again.

“Gonna be thinking about my cock in your ass?” Reid’s tongue darts out to lick around the rim of Luke’s ear.

Luke groans loudly. “Close, Reid,” he chokes out, and Reid speeds up his thrusts, hitting Luke’s prostate on every stroke.

Reid pants against Luke’s ear, his hot breath making Luke squirm. "Maybe I'll come find you here right before it happens, fuck you again so you can have your meeting with my come still in your ass."

And that’s all it takes for Luke to come, splashing hot all over the table. Reid grips Luke’s cock, milking it even after he’s come and it’s intense and too much and hurts a little and Luke loves it, squirming underneath Reid.

Luke’s ass clamps down tight on Reid’s cock, making him gasp. “Fuck,” he grits out, trying to stay in control. He moves back a step, sinking down into Luke’s plush leather chair and hauling Luke back with him, his cock never leaving Luke’s ass.

Luke’s sweaty back is pressed to Reid’s chest, sticking a little to his shirt. Luke moans and rubs against Reid, enjoying the feel of the clothing against his naked body. Reid presses his cheek against Luke’s back, trying to catch his breath a little but then Luke’s leaning forward to grip the edge of the conference table in his hands and he starts to thrust backwards, the wheels of the chair helping to guide his movements as he fucks himself on Reid’s cock.

“Luke, fuck,” Reid spits out, watching as Luke does all the work, his back curved and his head thrown back. Reid runs a hand up and down Luke’s spine, his skin heated and damp with sweat, then his hands are gripping Luke’s hips, watching his cock move in and out of Luke’s ass. Luke is bucking wildly, a litany of grunts pouring from his mouth and it’s one of the hottest things Reid has ever seen. He comes, hot come pouring out of his cock and into Luke’s ass. His forehead drops to Luke’s back, resting a moment as they both try and calm their harsh breathing.

Seconds later Luke leans back against Reid’s chest, Reid’s cock still inside him. “Stay in me,” Luke murmurs, and Reid nods against Luke’s back. They sit for a long moment, heart rates slowing down, and then Reid nudges Luke, who gingerly pulls off Reid’s lap, backing up to lean against the table. Reid stands between his legs and kisses Luke, palms cupping his face. Luke smiles shyly and whispers “Thank you,” and Reid smiles back, pushing Luke’s sweaty hair back with his hand.

Luke bends down to pick up his clothes and when he stands up Reid’s running a finger through Luke’s come on the table, swirling it around on the polished wood. He catches Luke’s eye and brings his finger up to his mouth, sucking it in and Luke groans hotly. Reid grins and tucks himself back in while Luke finishes redressing.

Luke leaves the room to go get a cloth for the table and they clean up and straighten the room, Luke grabbing the files they came for before walking out, arms around each other. _It’s like we were never here._

Luke’s in the conference room the next morning, the meeting’s in its second hour and Luke is trying really hard to concentrate but he keeps thinking about last night and getting distracted. He shifts in his chair a little and the sound of the leather squeaking is just another reminder. He clears his throat loudly, trying to shake off the mental images but succeeding only in drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

He smiles tightly and they all turn back to face the whiteboard. His phone is switched to silent mode, and sitting on the table in front of him. It shifts along the table, shaking with an incoming message and Luke reaches for it, anxious for a distraction. It’s from Reid, there’s no text, just a picture attachment. Luke clicks it open. It takes him half a second to place it. It’s the conference table, right in front of him, with Luke’s come streaked all over it.

Luke swallows hard.


End file.
